Certain bobbins for spools wound with winding wires are conventional.
A brake coil having a center tap (FIG. 4, reference numeral 6) is described in German Published Patent Application No. 36 13 294, which is usable as a brake for an electric motor. It is a disadvantage, in this case, that manufacturing it is effortful and costly. It is important, in this context, that each additional contact of the winding wire causes effort and costs during manufacturing.
The connecting of wire is described in German Published Patent Application No. 79 23 585, the winding wire of the spool having to be wound around the pin-shaped end several times (“wind around” page 4, 3rd paragraph, lines 4-5) and then soldered on. This requires too much effort and is costly.
A hook on a connecting piece is described in German Published Patent Application No. 34 07 758, which is provided to guard against pulling out (E2, page 9, line 11). It is a disadvantage, again, that connecting the winding wire requires much effort and is complicated.